The present invention relates to submerged, low maintenance filters for pond water circulation pumps. More specifically, to a pre-pump filter system having a biological mechanism and an internal self-cleaning mechanism to actively filter water before it enters a circulation pump thus improving water quality and extending the life of the pump.
It is very difficult to keep clean an outdoor Koi pond, ornamental pond or other aquatic habitat stocked with fish (hereafter, a pond). A pond must be kept clean and aerated to maintain a healthy aquatic ecosystem, which typically requires a circulation pump and a water filtration system to move and clean the water. Small particles of debris and algae can pass through standard water circulation pumps, but larger pieces of debris quickly block these pumps, slow water flow and can eventually stop, damage or destroy the pumps. Most filters internal to or associated with pond water circulation pumps are primitive, complicated and require frequent cleaning, part replacement, and monitoring because they cannot effectively manage large quantities or pieces of debris.
One way of protecting the circulation pump is to use a pre-filter placed in line ahead of the pump to prevent large quantities and pieces of debris from entering the intake to the pump (hereafter, a pump intake pipe). However, pre-filters currently on the market are generally not well-suited for ponds because, when located in the pond, they are difficult to access, maintain and are unsightly. When the pre-filter is located outside the pond, the pump intake pipe frequently clogs. Pre-filters currently on the market are typically undersized and their designs actually encourage clogging, resulting in decreased water flow which strains the motor on the pond's circulation pump triggering a fail-safe shutdown of the pump or causing damage to the pump. In the case of a pre-filter rupture, the debris can quickly rush into the intake of the pump and completely compromise its operation.
What is needed is a submerged, low maintenance pre-filter that: (1) will withstand year-round use in an outdoor pond; (2) is of sufficient capacity that it will not easily clog; (3) can be submerged in a pond; (4) captures debris on a filtering surface so that it can be easily accessed by aquatic wildlife or mechanical cleaning methods; (5) can be raised above the bottom of the pond to optimize circulation and allow access to aquatic wildlife; (6) is self-cleaning; (7) may be easily camouflaged without affecting its operation.